The Dystopian Games: Ghost Stories
''"What's the matter? Have you never heard a Ghost Story before?" '' Part One of The Dystopian Games 'Backstory' A perfect utopian society lay miles away from Panem, basking in the cultural glory in their perfect equality driven society, where communism ruled over their lives, however when refugees from the coast of Panem, whom had made a daring escape thanks to rebellious capital members, graced their lands, begging for help. The society’s council brought them in, unaware to a young psychopathic capital loyalist within their group, and welcomed them into their ranks. Flash forward a few years, and this young loyalist attends one of the best preparatory school systems within the society along with a few other escapees, and a mind around how their world functions, however their ideals clashed with the society’s, the paradise they had in mind was not where children could happily bask in riches of which they hadn’t earned, where humans didn’t fear a thing, it was preposterous! The loyalist, and a handful of other refugees whom agreed with them talked with the school authorities, and under the rouse that the students needed bonding, arranged a whole school camp excursion to the peaceful mountain ranges, where each year level were to explore and learn from nature whilst getting along with each other. However, one night a portion of their students awoke out of their luxury cabins, each in a strange hutt with a handful of students next to them, a large screen presented before them playing a video based around Panem stories and brutal histories that would forever change their lives. Are you ready for some ghost stories? The Information/Rules #Bloody hell fam, the most important rule is be patient??? Please don't spam the comments or nag about your tribute not having a point of view, actually don't nag at all, just wait, and if your tribute dies? That's unfortunate, but this is still the hunger games, a special version of it no less, don't have a go at me because of it. #Two tributes per user, with different genders, diversity people! Also on two because of spots and stuff... #Okay y'all, there'll be cursing and mature themes, not mature as in sex, mature as in 'damn, that dude was ripped apart by a ghost and there'll be a graphic description about how his bodily fluids stained the ground!', if there is sex, it'll be implied, like probably not even that, it'll probably be some tributes waking up with some goofy faces grinning like baboons in the middle of may. #This is a game featured in a land other than panem, the land is 90% machine, with false materials making it appear like natural earth, and was originally created by countries within the asian-pacific where survivors to the main travesties lived. #Please make sure the tributes you bring into this are ones you like yourselves and have put effort into, the more effort put into them, the more likely they are to survive. #I'm also allowing a tribute to be mastermind! If you'd want your to be mastermind, put next to their link in the comments 'It's a loyalist!', the best tribute for the fit will be put into the role of mastermind, and revealed in the end game. #No troll tributes, or tributes based off of characters from a fandom. #Beware I enjoy shipping, so putting your tributes into this there is a high chance they'll migrate to another for support, if you care about the gender of that other, specify their sexuality. Also a fair warning, there will be ships, like honestly i just want to see these children care for somebody whilst in some crisis, then have their hearts crushed in two when they die, you know? #Groups are organised based on tributes with similar personalities, and are in ways similar to dorm groups within a summer group, these group mates at first are seen as allys, however that can change as the game progresses. #You've read enough by now, sorry for the mass amount of information... You guys all know how a game works anyway, so i shouldn't have to cover much more. This game however, in the utopian society, will be filmed for a campaign for a new system of ruling, with a hope to bring the panem ways to the unnamed society. Tributes Category:Hunger Games Category:Blue-Ribbonz